


Desperate Touch

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Humanized, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Marriage, Married Couple, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse and Megatron haven't spent any time together in a while. Megatron rectifies that.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron/Eclipse
Series: Mythical AU [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Kudos: 4





	Desperate Touch

Eclipse whimpered as her husband leaned her back against the wall. She had been surprised when he had suddenly jumped her, though she supposed maybe it was to be expected. He had bene incredibly busy these past two weeks, mostly working on settling and finalizing agreements with Ultra Magnus’s kingdom. She was also busy with her own work, mostly corresponding with noble houses within Kaon and the human capital; she hoped to organize an event where everyone could mingle peacefully and have a chance to meet in a more social environment.

Still, while she had anticipated his affections, she was still caught off guard when he pushed against the wall and start ravaging her neck with rough kisses and bites. It had been incredibly jarring, especially considering they had both just entered their bedroom and she hadn’t even had a moment to relax.

Primus, she knew he had a high libido, but he was holding her so tightly, like she would disappear… And his hands were so insistent, rubbing her back and tugging at her clothes.

“W-Wait…” she whimpered, trying to push him back. “M-Megatron, please-!”

“It’s fine, Eclipse” he purred, moving to the back of her dress to unlace it. “The servants won’t be bothering us for the rest of the night.”

“Th-That’s not the issue-!” She moaned when his tongue drag along a more sensitive area on her body, causing her to shudder. “Pl-Please, I-I haven’t bathed yet, l-let’s call for a bath…”

Suddenly, Eclipse was pulled from the wall. Her clothes were tugged and pulled until they were loosened. She shrieked as they were suddenly pulled off her body, casted aside onto the floor. Before she could protest, he carried her into the bathroom.

She was confused for a moment, turning to see that the bath had already been filled and it was already warmed. When had that been prepared? Had Megatron planned this from the beginning? But before she could ask anything, the sensation of water wrapped around her.

Disorientated, she looked around to see that she was now submerged deep into the tub. Instinctively, she brought her arms up, hugging her chest before turning when she heard a loud thud of armor and clothing rustling. A soft blush crossed her cheeks; Megatron, bare before her, was one thing, but his cock was already stiff and standing erect. Thankfully, he slipped into the water just after her, hiding his erect cock as he sat down and reclined against the bath’s edge. .

Before she could manage to start washing herself, Megatron pulled her back into his chest. His hands roved over her, washing her back and passing his fingers over her waist, hips, clit. She shook, gasping as he teased ticklish spots and his cock rocked against her labia.

“M-Megatron,” she moaned, trying to push his hands away.

She only managed to get away for a moment before slipping back against the bath’s edge. And Megatron quickly dove forward, seizing her hips and placing her on the ebony stone. She gasped, wiggling as his hands slid up between her legs and threw them over his shoulders.

She gave a small shriek, her hands flailing as his face nuzzled against her to her thighs. Before she could figure out if she wanted this to stop, she moaned hard as her husband licked and sucked her thighs, tasting her before his tongue reached its goal.

No simple swipes and licks; his tongue dove in deep, pulling a loud shocked moan from Eclipse. Her hands rushed to his head, one cradling his horn while the other threaded into his hair. Her toes curled as she wiggled in his grip, completely as his mercy as his tongue rubbed and stabbed sensitive nerves inside of her.

He didn’t let up either, not even as she twisted and whimpered in his grip. He just had to feel her, every inch of her… He hadn’t held her in two weeks. Two weeks of pent up frustration he couldn’t even take out during training or hunting. And usually, by the time he returned to their quarters, she was already asleep and he had no energy.

It had drove him mad. She was his wife, and he hadn’t been able to touch her for nearly two weeks. He had barely even seen her! He would see her off in the distance, either out in the garden from windows or in passing when she had been doing her own work. Tonight had been the first in a while where he had entered their bedroom and she was still awake.

He hadn’t been able to control himself. The minute the door had shut behind him, he had rushed to her and pulled her from the couch. He was desperate for her, too desperate that all he could do was push her against the wall and kiss her. Now she was naked before him, her legs wrapped around his head as he did as he pleased. And it only made him even more desperate as she moaned and shrieked the harder he fucked her with his tongue…

She suddenly came with a loud moan, her back arching as juices squirting into his mouth. He merely drank it all down, humming softly to send vibrations up her spasming pussy. Eclipse trembled against marble floor, Megatron still holding her thighs as she tried to come down from her high.

“M-Megatron…!” she whimpered, her hands twitching against his hair and horn. “Pl-Please…!”

He knew that look: glazed over eyes, blushing cheeks, bottom lip quivering… Licking his lips, he rose from the water to loom over her. His cock, twitching and eager, pressed into her lips, not penetrating, but teasing her twitching hole. A soft whine escaped past her lips, but before she could beg, he pressed in.

A sharp howl morphed into a moan, Eclipse scrambling to grasp Megatron’s shoulders or arms as he pushed to the hilt.

“Eclipse~” he moaned. He knew his dirty talk would have her mewling and squirming, but this wasn’t about that. He needed to be close to her. Inside her. With her. His hulk pressed into her, one large arm sweeping behind her to cradle her back while his other braced his weight. Her legs raised, instinctually wrapping around his waist. Slow but sharp thrusts started their pace, matched with long grinds and jolts.

“M-Mega...Ah, Ah… tron~” she mewled, squeezing her legs tighter to draw him in further. “Oh~! S-So big…!”

Primus, he was spreading her so wide. And each thrust was lighting her body on fire, sending jolts of pleasure up her back. She gripped his arms tightly as he came closer to her, panting roughly in her ear as his thrusts got faster. Every part of her pussy was being rubbed so wonderfully, slick juices dripping out of her cunt. She could feel her insides tremble and squeeze around him hard, begging to be filled over and over again. She was even bucking her hips into each thrust, making his dick press tight against her womb.

“I haven’t had you in weeks,” he purred, grunting as her cunt clenched around him. “Almost as if you were hiding from me… But you’re mine~ you can never hide from me~!”

“Megatron~” Eclipse wanted to say more, but she couldn’t find the words. The more he moved, the more her voice could only scream or moan.

Then Megatron suddenly moved. Eclipse held on as he suddenly pulled her off the tiles, stumbling back a few steps before splashing into the tub. Held up by his bulk, his cock threatening to breach her womb, he reclined against the edge and resumed a harsh pace. The water rippled and splashed around them, her head thrown back as he forced her to ride him.

She screamed wildly as he she was bounced up and down his cock. But one of his hand suddenly grasped the back of her head, forcing her into a harsh kiss. She didn’t resist, kissing back with equal passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Primus, she was so close, she was ready to burst…

And he was getting closer too. Every thrust made it feel like he was about to break her and the idea made her entire body convulse in desire. She wanted him to break, to fill her up, to make her scream his name so loudly that those outside their quarters could hear it. She was his, she had always been his… And he probably needed to know that too.

She knew what he was like. Demons always desired their mates, and being away from them for even just two weeks was enough to make them crazy. He would never admit it, but she knew. So she kissed back harder, wanting him to feel her more until it settled in his mind that she was finally there with him. And she didn’t ever plan to leave either.

A sudden thrust pressed in deep, Megatron breaking the kiss to allow both of them to hiss. He pressed his face into her neck as he forced his cock as deep as possible, seating Eclipse down flush with his hips. Eclipse threw back her head, her voice hoarse as she let out shriek.

“Eclipse! Mine~! You’re mine!”

“M-Megatron…! Megatron, I love you! M-Megatron!”

Heat seeded through her belly, causing her to entire body to seize up in ecstasy. She screamed wildly as hot thick cum flooded her womb and pussy, Megatron’s teeth sinking into her neck The force protruding her belly a touch as the excess forced itself out onto her husband’s crotch and into the water.

His hips jerked, twitching until he rode out the waves. With a soft heave, Megatron grunted as his body tilled. Shivering, twitching and jerking from the aftershocks, Eclipse slumped forward against Megatron’s chest. Her breath came in soft pants, shivering as the warmth settled.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned, detesting Megatron shifting out of her, but she relaxed as his arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her into his large chest. “M-Megatron…”

“I hope you’re not already tired,” he purred, burying his face into her hair. “This isn’t over yet, Eclipse…”

She had suspected that would be the case. Still, they both had work in the morning; he couldn’t go overboard. If she remembered correctly, they were both going to be stuck in meetings all day long. He was supposed to meet with some vassals, and she needed to meet with planners about a celebration dinner…

“I’ve already pushed everything back for tomorrow,” he murmured, almost as if he had read her mind. “We won’t be disturbed until the evening.”

Her eyes widened, looking up at him stunned. But his expression told her he was a hundred percent serious. She opened her mouth to argue, but Megatron quickly silenced with her a kiss. She shivered as his hands gently ran across her body. She wanted to resist, to tell him that they couldn’t just throw aside their work, that they had a lot to do… But the longer he kissed her and massaged her naked body, the more her resistance waned. 

Maybe one day would be all right. Her people were incredibly capable, as were Megatron’s… If it was only for a day, it should have been fine.

Megatron pulled back from the kiss, smirking at her panting face. He brushed some wet hair out of her face, moving it behind her ear. “Grab the shampoo – I’ll wash your hair.”

She had a feeling more would happen than just hair washing, but she merely smiled and did as asked. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she was looking forward to whatever her demon husband had in store for her. He hadn’t been the only one who had missed spending time together. She only hoped it didn’t go by too quickly.


End file.
